


What do Tears Solve

by TrashAYfanfiction



Series: Super Dead Dove Remix Collection [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Ash doesn't understand, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Emotionally Repressed, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Max Lobo cares, Prison Sex, Rape, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Ash/Garvey prison arc gangbang retelling.Max's concern was more annoying than the actual event. He knew what he was getting into. He knew the risk he was taking to get a pill. He had put himself in this situation."Shut up and stop crying about me already. It solves nothing,"





	What do Tears Solve

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I would write fluff before making another Dead Dove. I've got Ash/Eiji valentines day fluff started, I swear. I just need to finish. Prompt: Aftercare
> 
> As always, mind the tags. You saw the tags, you clicked, you got what was on the box. 
> 
> I think Ash's emotional state at this point in the manga is interesting. He's so emotionally numb to the horrors around him and distant. He's skeptical of Max's compassion and finds empathy naive and useless.

…………………………………….

                I can handle just three guys. This could be worse.

 

                He knew what he was getting into. He knew the risk he was taking just to get a pill for the chance of a message. He had put himself in this situation.

 

The three of them were relaxing together when they spotted him. Garvey and two others. He’d seen them coming. He let them swarm around him and complied being led to seclusion; the library. Nobody ever went to the library for reading…..

“You know what’s happening, don’t you kid?” A chuckle as he walked along submissively. They paid off the guard.

“Of course,” Was his only reply. He kept a look out for Max, the last thing he needed was the old man to try playing hero.

               

“So you’re as much of a bitch as you look like,” Pleased grin.

 

It was true. He wanted this to an extent.

This was a means to an end.

………………………………………

When they got to the library, it started with Garvey punching him in the face. “Payback for last time kid. I was just trying to pay you a compliment,” Hand grasping at the front of his uniform.

Ash spit at him, getting himself hit again before receiving an open palmed slap. Humiliating and stinging, but no real damage. He fantasized about breaking the man’s fingers, but that’d need to wait for another day.

                “Oh, you’re getting me horny now,” His usual reaction, a threat and an invitation. _If I can get to the infirmary, I’ll have access to more tools._ “I guess just this one time is okay, I won’t tell Max.” _Fuck me up real good. I know you want to._

A laugh from one of the other men, “I haven’t been hearing any noises from your cell, you sure he’s treating you right? If it were me, you’d be screaming every night. The guards would need to come in to break us up,”

“There’re no guards here now,” Ash licked his lips, “You wanna try me,” It’s not like the guards would be on Ash’s side anyways. He vividly remembered one forcing him to suck them off when he was in juvie, telling him, “You’re in here for prostitution charges, let’s see what you’ve got,”

                Anyone in a position of power abuses it.

“I’m gonna take what you owe me outta your ass,” Garvey snarled.

 _Good. That’s what I’m counting on. Hurt me, get me to the hospital._ It’s not my fault.

                They pinned his arms behind his back and grabbed him by his hair. He was passed around like a doll. Not simply dropped to the floor. “Hold him, I want a swing at him,” and such.

Somebody was always holding his body up for another to violate. Quickly blows were supplemented with invasive touches.

                He let them unzip his jumpsuit. They tore his undershirt away, groping his nipples. Tweaking, pinching, and pulling until they were nice and red. “Come here princess,” Large demanding mouth closed over his. Slimy tongues kissed him, invading the first of his orifices.

“He must be young, his facial hair isn’t in yet. You keeping yourself pretty for us, kid?” His chin was grabbed. Garvey was strong behind him. Erection insistently pressing against him.

“You’re supposed to be pretty nasty to be in here with us, but you’re a tame little kitten. They must have been pretty stupid to be murdered by you,”

His slight pectorals were mouthed and likened to breasts. Open mouth sucking and sharp teeth. Smooth skin marred with bite marks. He was always darkly impressed that he had enough meat on his body for this to be done to him…. Quite often he was told he was unhealthily thin…. But Dino seemed to like him like that. Told him he was “Slender’ ‘graceful’ and ‘delicate’ once his babyfat had worn off. It was meant as a compliment, a sign he was still interested even though Ash had grown out of his preferred age group.

That he was ‘special’.

Hands pushed into his ribs, rubbing him, feeling his lack of strength, his wiry muscles. He grimaced as his cracked rib was manhandled. The men didn’t seem to notice.

                _Good, they won’t go for that weak point._

                His uniform tangled around his ankles, restricting his movement. 

“You aren’t putting up much of a fight. I was expecting you to be feistier,”

“I couldn’t resist if I wanted to. What am I gonna do against three guys?”

                They hit him, nearly splitting his lip. Reddening his cheeks similar to what could have been an aroused flush in any other situation. The sound of the impact echoes through the desolate library. The musty books absorbed the harshest tones.

He let them. It would sell the show more to whoever found him…..

They’d cut off his underwear and tied his hands with it.

They spit on his face, “Take that you little faggot.”

He struggled the minimal amount. His body was still held up on display. Clothes dishelved, highlighting what he was told were some of his most enticing features.

Enticing or not, this would happen to him. This was about power. He felt some semblance of it when choosing to get into these situations….

They pulled his jumpsuit down, his shoes preventing it from coming off.  

Socks were shoved into his mouth to muffle his screams as large fingers were forced into his body. He wouldn’t have screamed anyways…… Nobody was around to hear him.

They told him to stand with his hands against the bookcases, and spread his legs. “We’re the guards now, okay? We make the rules,”

Ash didn’t respond.

Callused fingers hooked around his rim, dragging his body.

Complying was the best option.

He was spread open and evaluated. …..He remembered the first time he experienced something like this. Marvin had him and a whole lineup of boys present for a client. The air was cold and the eyes on him provoked fear.

                He no longer feared things like this.

Groped and slapped. It was remarked ‘what a fine piece of meat’ he was, not to him, but to the people around. He was pinched and evaluated. Somebody licked him and bit him. Teeth marks in plush skin… If that was there when Dino saw him again, he’d be beaten. The man wanted to be the only one to mark him.

 

                They forced him on his back. He kept his eyes shut. The sound of unzipping.

His legs were jerked apart as far as his jumpsuit would let them.

More fingers were shoved in him. Four it felt like. This was likely more for anticipation than prep. He’d shoved some Vaseline into himself beforehand. This was fine.

Spit ran down his face.

He felt liquid running down the inside of his legs. It could have been worse. His body was grown now. The size difference alone would no longer tear him apart.

Someone’s member pressed into him, followed by squabbling.

                “Why do you get to fuck him first?”

 “Don’t worry, the little princess will still be here for you. Lobo hasn’t wrecked him yet,”

His ass was smacked. and spread open. The man admired his glistening hole around his cock.

                “What a grade-A piece was thrown to us!!”

He knew.

 

                “If you make a habit of this, we have reason to keep you alive in here,”

                His flaccid cock was harshly gripped as he was taken from behind. A hold that made him grit his teeth and whimper. “You’re a waste of a man, but a wonderful cocksleeve,”

                He knew. It was all things he’d heard before.  He wasn’t fazed.

“Lobo hasn’t done anything with him. Why do you get to ruin him?”

“He’ll scream more for you once I open him up a bit. Ideally, you wanna be the second guy to fuck. He’ll be lose enough to be pleasurable, but not so fucked out he just lies there,”

                Ash smiled in his head. It was true…….

“Oh!! The way he clenches is amazing. It’s like he’s milking my cock.” He was puled away from the bookshelves, arms pinned behind his back. Skewered on Garvey’s member. Any movement just thrust is more. Not enough to get away.

“You like me that much, huh baby?” A large hands on his hipbone moved his body back and forth. Bottoming out on each stroke, “See, I’m not that bad. We can be real good friends,”

Act like the slut they think you are. They don’t want an answer but…. “Yeah, you’re so much better than my boyfriend,”

“Your boyfriend? So you really are a queer?”

“You expected anything less from something like him?” His hair was pulled and face assessed. The jostling of his body slowed down…..

“I bet he can take the both of us at the same time,”

Ash moaned, fully expecting to be hit, “Sure, give it to me,”

 “He’s just bluffing,”

“It’s been a month since anyone fucked me proper. Can you forgive my attitude?” _I might as well play the slut. What difference does it make?_

 

A second man shoved into him, and he was lifted off the ground. Despite being bigger the thrusting wasn’t as deep. He was sore, but that would fade.

 

“Mmngh! I bet he won’t be the same after this!”

They conversed with each other while he was sandwiched between them.

 

An arm was hooked around his neck to hold him in place.

 

Whatever, it’s not like he cared.

………………………………………….

He was flipped on his stomach eventually, his ass dragged up so it was still on display. He lay there as the course synthetic carpet prickled his naked body.

He was dragged up on his hands and knees. He let his hips be pulled into the position he knew so well.

The socks were pulled out. The blunt head of a different cock was shoved in his face again. Of course there were three men here….

It pressed against his cheek, smearing his face with his own saliva and precome.

 They want a reaction….

He let his mouth fall open compliantly.

Sour and unwashed, but it was better than the thick cotton absorbing all his spit. Testicles were in his face. Warm, scratchy hair.

Men shoved into his mouth and ass at the same time. He let himself be rocked an jostled as they picked up speed.

The man stroked Ash’s throat, saying he could see where his cock was. Running a finger along Ash’s strained Addams apple. The heel of the hand was pressed into his throat, threatening to cut off airflow.

The hand encompassed his whole neck. Admiring his slight build.

He choked and sputtered as his throat was raped. He could control his gag reflex, but jerking motions stealing his air still had a natural reaction…. Hands petted his hair.

 

He moaned through it.

 

“You’re a real pervert, kid,”

_Of course, I am. If I wasn’t so degenerate I’d have went crazy by now._

 

Two men were inside of him, one was in his mouth. _Just let them, it will all be over eventually._

Garvey came inside of him, and the other jizzed on his back.

At least they mainly came on his lower half. He could be spared the humiliation of walking back to the infirmary with cum on his face and hair. With how deep the other was fucking his throat he doubted his need to swallow.

When had getting ass raped became better than just being jizzed on? Another thought that was better pressed to the back of his mind.

The man in his mouth came.

The man pulled out.

Ash felt sickly sticky lukewarm fluid dribbled down his cheek and jaw.  _….so much for that thought….. Oh well, it sells the image better._

                He let his body go slack. They would do whatever they wanted anyways.

“I think we broke him,” one guy kicked him.

Garvey laughed, “He’ll be fine. We weren’t that bad,”

Ash’s whole body hurt, his muscles were strained….

This wasn’t worse than normal.

They spit on him as they left, squatting to give his nipple one last harsh tweak hard enough to shake his torso.

“We should do this again sometime,”

_Sure, buddy. If I need to……._

Somebody gave his ass a slap. The sting prickled across his skin. He felt come slip from his bruised hole.

He lay still as the men left. Hard floor: cement covered in the thinnest carpet….

                It hurt to move. He wanted to just lie there.

 

But it was likely to accomplish what he needed it to.

………………………………………………

 

                He assumed Max would be the one to find him. It was one of the likeliest outcomes with how the man followed him. ….if anybody else found him, there was possibility for another round. He was ready for that possibility. He could imagine the slimy watchman coming by to have a go…

Max got here quickly. Faster than Ash expected. He was still freshly sore….. …Max must have been looking for him during.

_I wonder what he would have done, finding me in the middle of getting fucked? What could he have done? He can’t fight three guys. ……would I have helped him ‘defend my honor’? Probably not. I need to get to the sickbay, not solitary again._

_What fucking honor do I have do defend?_

                Gentle big hands on him, attempting to pick him up. “Are you alright!! I’ll take you to the infirmary!” Frantic. Panic. ….jostling that he didn’t need yet….

“Oww, bitch! Stop,” He murmured. He was still coming back into himself. Floating down, settling back into his body. ….It hurts, you idiot, don’t do that. You were a soldier, you don’t just move injured people…

Hands checking his face, grimacing and flinching at the fluid there.

“Chill out old man. You’re giving me a headache,” He croaked. His voice was raspy. They’d really worked his throat over good.

The man was attempting to not look or touch his lower half….. He almost wanted to laugh…. If he didn’t feel so nauseous.

_Max, you’re helpless here. Take that hero complex and shove it._

………………

                The workers who came to pick him up jostled him unceremoniously. Yes it hurt, but no worse than normal.

                They passed a few jeering inmates, “So the little princess got claimed?” A few seemed silent with pity. Ash kept his eyes closed. It didn’t matter who was who.

 

                In sickbay they stripped him and cleaned his wounds. They made a report….. with pictures. He remained dead in the eyes as the camera snapped away.

                They gave him a warm threadbare washcloth to wash his face. He let it sit heavy in his hand.

 

Max sat anxiously on the other side of the curtain the entire time…. It was a strange and annoying.

“Is he going to be alright?”

_Of course, dumbass._

“We’re lucky his rib wasn’t re-broken,”

They talked as if Ash wasn’t even in the room.

 

It felt just like when he first went to the police station………. He ignored most of the conversation. It didn’t matter anyways. He got the capsule, that’s what he’d wanted. The ordeal was a success.

 

……………………………….

Rage bubbled under Max’s breath when the doctor finally left, “You’re Griff’s little brother, I can’t let them do this,”

“I’ve been doing this for a while,” _Nobody else has fucking cared before. Shut up, old man. Your pity solves nothing._

Max’s fussing was getting on his nerves. “How could you just let them do that to you?”

 _How could I not? What choice do I have?_ “It doesn’t matter anyways,” is what he settled on.

 

“They’re not going to see you as a real man now, just a princess. You’ve got to earn back your pride,”

“Do you think I care? They didn’t think of me like that in the first place,”

Somehow Max worrying about him was worse than the actual event. The coddling, acting like he couldn’t handle himself.

“But how can you just-!”

“Geeze man, I just wanted to get to the sickbay. Shut up already. Griff has never bothered me this much about it,”

 

 

Ash became amused by the man in front of him accepting his horror.  “Griffin knew?” The question was slow, cautious.

“Yes, he knew I’m a pervert. Everybody knows. It’s not like I’m trying to hide it. I couldn’t hide it if I wanted to.”

Max’s mouth worked over words decided were better to not voice.

Ash reveled in this reaction. The discomfort felt like power. He threw that feeling at the older man, the more sheltered man, despite living through a war.

He leaned in close to, “I get fucked by men. Does it make you uncomfortable,” He could see that it did, or at the very least the phrasing of it did.

 

The older man inched away from him. _Good._

“You’re messed up, kid,”

“I know. It gets me to the next day. Everyone’s messed up,”

 

Max’s face fell. He wanted to argue, but a few nights before he’d attempted to strangle the boy in front of him. Flashbacks of the war vivid in his brain.

He tried to drown those sorrows in alcohol. It only helped until it destroyed his marriage and family life. He slid further into that abyss when one night of ‘drunk and disorderly’ emotional mess turned into punching a cop who just wanted to get him home.

“I guess everyone has their own vices,” Is what he settled on telling after a pregnant silence.

……………………………………

That night Ash had dreams of his hometown. Of Griff coming home from leave and somehow finding out what had happened to him with the baseball coach….. well, the whole town already knew. This was before he killed the man….

                His brother no longer looked at him with brightness in his eyes, there was always pity there. An unspoken sadness, even if Griff never told him what to do about it as opposed to Jim’s instructing of “Keep quiet, make sure he pays you.”

                After leaving for the army Griff’s expressions were different, quieter, more reserved. More empty…. But the first time his brother came home after the incident, he just held him and cried.

Ash didn’t know why.

His brother. His big strong brother who was always there for him, sunk to his knees and held him. He’d had no reaction at the time, but he remembered the tears on the front of his cotton t-shirt.

He remembered being frustrated and angry that Griff couldn’t help. Nobody could help. They tried, but then they blamed him. They made it worse. At least Griff didn’t make it worse, but it didn’t make it better.

 

As an adult he now understood his brother’s reaction.

 

But crying still solved nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual you can find me on  
> https://twitter.com/FishboneLynx  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction


End file.
